poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas comforts Luna
This is how Thomas comforts Luna in The Death of the Sun Princess. Princess Luna: crying Ryan F-Freeman: What's the matter, Princess Luna? Princess Luna: sniffs My dear sister... They took her from me. Ryan F-Freeman: Who took her? Princess Luna: royal Canterlot voice THOSE ACCURSED EVIL COUNTERPARTS OF US!!! normal voice They killed her. They took her life away. They took her away forever. Ryan F-Freeman: I knew it. My ears ring from the royal Canterlot voice of yours. Princess Luna: I will never forget that day. Ryan F-Freeman: Me too. Maybe I can speak in the royal Canterlot voice. flashback of the day Celestia was killed Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, no!! Brian the Crocodile:the Cyberking's voice WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? Evil Celestia: Ha, ha, ha! Crash Bandicoot: What's so funny? Evil Celestia: Nothing. It's just that I now rule this kingdom. Matau T. Monkey: Not this time, Celestia clone! Evil version of Matau shows up Matau T. Monkey: Is that me? nods Matau T. Monkey: Who are you? evil version of Twilight Sparkle appears and she's wearing a pendant flashback ends and Luna resumes crying Princess Luna: Tia! roars in rage and puts Twilight's crown on his head Thomas: his hand on Luna's shoulder There. There. We will bring your sister back for you. We promise. Ryan F-Freeman:royal Canterlot voice THEN WE'LL GET THOSE VILLIANS WHAT'S COMING TO THEM!!! Princess Luna: But how can we bring Tia back? Thomas: And how did Ryan sound like you? Anyways, I hope we can get Celestria back for you. Ryan F-Freeman:royal Canterlot voice IF ONLY WE CAN REVIVE YOUR SISTER, PRINCESS LUNA!!! gasps Ryan F-Freeman: What? What? Thomas: I know someone who can help. Ryan F-Freeman: Who and why did I sound like Princess Luna? takes Ryan to the Realm of Primes Ryan F-Freeman: That's the same place where I see Luna's sister and Primus made me a Prime and a prince. nods. Flashback Primus: We have been watching you, a long, long time, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Primus?Princess Celestia Princess Celestia? What did I do for Thomas? Primus: I brought her to tell you what she said to Twilight Sparkle, Ryan. Princess Celestia: Congratulations, Ryan. I knew you could do it Ryan F-Freeman: Princess... I don't understand. What did I do? Primus: You did something today that's never been done before. Something even a Trainbot like Timothy was not able to do. He doesn't understand friendship like you and Thomas does. You have proven that you are ready. Ryan F-Freeman: Ready? Ready for what? Primus: You'll see. song Celestia's Ballad starts playing Princess Celestia: You've come such a long, long way~ And I've watched you from that very first day~ To see how you might grow~ To see what you might do~ To see what you've been through~ And all the ways you've made me proud of you~ It's time now for a new change to come~ You've grown up and your new life has begun~ To go where you will go~ To see what you will see~ To find what you will be~ For it's time for you to fulfill your destiny~ and Princess Celestia uses their magic on Ryan [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan